lost_cities_keeperfandomcom-20200213-history
Mr. Forkle
Mr. Forkle was and is one of the leaders of the Black Swan; part of the Collective. He was the one to tweak Sophie's genes. He was also the fertility doctor of Sophie's human mother, Sophie's next door neighbor in San Diego, and in Neverseen was revealed to be Magnate Leto Kerlof and Sir Astin. His full name is Errol Loki Forkle. "I am not named after Loki, it's more like Loki is named after me." ~Mr. Forkle to Sophie Foster in Book 4: Neverseen Physical Appearance His appearance has changed from his original form because of the ruckleberries he eats to hide his character. He looks wrinkly and old because of this. He also smells like feet, a side effect of the ruckleberries. That's how he appeared as Sophie's next door neighbor for so long. He has grey hair and is rather wide. In the form of Sir Astin, he has short blond hair and a soft voice. In the Magnate Leto Kerlof form, he has brown hair and always a serious look, to camouflage his inner niceness. Abilities * [[Telepath|'Telepath']] Mr. Forkle is a Telepath. Like Sophie, he also has an impenetrable mind. He's able to have strong thoughts like a human and is one of the only people who get to transmit into Sophie's mind. Mr. Forkle can control other people using mind tricks, though he is not a Mesmer. We don't know if he has more abilities, but it is a possibility. Pre-Keeper He was the one who put Sophie's embryo in her mother. Mr. Forkle is the one who called 911 when Sophie hit her head and first gained her telepathic abilities. He also gave her Limbium, which caused her to have an allergic reaction, sending her to the hospital. Mr. Forkle led Alden and Fitz to find Sophie and take her to the Elvin world. [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]] Mr. Forkle posed as Sophie's next door neighbor who always grumbled moved his garden gnomes around, and started sentences with "You Kids". He gives Sophie the necessary equipment to bottle some of the Everblaze burnings in the Forbidden Cities, including sending Gildie the Flareadon. He saves Sophie and Dex from the Neverseen but leaves them in Paris, France. Exile In Exile, Mr. Forkle sends clues as rhyming notes to Sophie. He guides her to accompany Alden to Exile in order to fix Prentice, the Black Swan's Keeper. When Sophie can't heal Prentice she realizes she has a broken mind and is negatively affected by light. She eventually goes to the Black Swan to get fixed. Mr. Forkle gives her limbium and human medicine to essentially 'reset' her brain (to get rid of the weakness that has formed in it) by nearly killing her and then give her an antidote. Then, when the Neverseen tries to steal Silveny, he stops them so that Sophie, Keefe, and Silveny can get away. Everblaze Mr. Forkle continues to communicate with Sophie via notes. He is distant, however, because he had feared the Black Swan was compromised by a spy. He was the one to figure out that they were being spied on using ogre enzymes attached to Keefe's family crest. At first, Mr. Forkle believes the spy is Lord Cassius, like everyone else (because of his reputation as a not great person), however, the spy ends up being Lady Gisela. He then sets a trap for the Neverseen using Keefe, Biana, and Fitz as the "bait" of sorts. The Neverseen somehow know about the plan. This all leads to a fight on Everest. Mr. Forkle reveals he captured Gethen, a member of the Neverseen. Neverseen Sophie, Dex, Keefe, Biana, Fitz, and Della join the Black Swan after Mr. Forkle gives them the opportunity. While he is initially protective of them, later he lets them help in the organization's missions, as some other characters point out that they could be useful in doing things. As an act of trust, he reveals to Sophie that one of his identities is Sir Astin, Sophie's year two Universe mentor. Later, she learns that he is also Magnate Leto, the principal of Foxfire, and a former "Beacon of the Silver Tower." Lodestar Keefe becomes a double agent, telling Sophie whatever he finds out about the Neverseen. Although Sophie feels like she has to get really mad at him sometimes, Mr. Forkle says to trust her feelings as they could be the most important of all. Sophie (and Edaline as her guardian) and Mr. Forkle attend a Peace Summit in order to create peace with the ogres and other intelligent creatures. Mr. Forkle is invited to represent the Black Swan, while Sophie is just there because of her importance in their world. While they are there, the Neverseen make the building collapse which is part of Fintan's vision. Sophie and Mr. Forkle originally get out safely, but then Mr. Forkle goes back in to find Edaline, who was missing at the time. He is stabbed by Gethen (who pulled the sword out from the stone in his cell) after killing Brant. He then requests that Sophie would not plant his seed in the Wanderling Woods. He doesn't want anyone to know he died. Instead, however, he instructs her to save the seed until the time and place are right. He then tells her that she will know when that is. Nightfall It is revealed that Mr. Forkle has an identical twin, and his brother passed away in Lodestar. They were forced by their parents to merge with each other more than cognates need to, sharing their experiences and the same life. That is one of the reasons they can be in two places at the same time. However, they share everything, so their memories are basically the same. While the dead Mr. Forkle saved Sophie and Dex in [[Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities|Book 1: Keeper of the Lost Cities]], the living Mr. Forkle was there when Dex made the circlet and was the one that gave Sophie her "cure" in the second book. Mr. Forkle tries to restore the empty same left behind by his brother and do twice as many things as he has to do now. He does not want the Neverseen knowing that Mr. Forkle had a twin because then it would allow the Black Swan to have an upper advantage. Identities : Mr. Forkle being identical twins pretending to be one child made it possible for them to hold multiple identities. When asked, Mr. Forkle said he had five identities. : After the death of his identical twin, Mr. Forkle had to end some of his identities. Which identities he chose to no longer continue is unknown. :* Sir Astin :* Magnate Leto :* Mr. Forkle :* True/Original Identity :* Fertility Doctor Category:Characters Category:Black Swan Category:Keeper Characters Category:Exile Characters Category:Nightfall Characters Category:Lodestar Characters Category:Neverseen Characters Category:Elf Category:Flashback Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Collective